


Feet First Don't Fall

by hearteyes_hedaprisa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyes_hedaprisa/pseuds/hearteyes_hedaprisa
Summary: Clarke loves the stars and Lexa wants to reach them.





	Feet First Don't Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this piece as much as I had fun writing it.
> 
> Shout out to my friends A&E who read my drafts, and suggested incredible scenes and ideas to make the story coherent. I wouldn't be able to create this without your inputs. I adore you so much. 
> 
> As for everyone, remember that Clexa is safe and ours, and as long as we love and protect Clarke and Lexa, they will continue to live on. Happy Pride y'all!

"Ah shit." Lexa Woods hissed silently as she felt the paper cut through her delicate finger.

"I thought you were pre law and I was the art major here?" A blonde girl who was walking toward Lexa said upon seeing all the folded colored papers scattered around her table in the library. "Lexa right? I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin."

The sudden sound jolted Lexa away from the minimal pain she was feeling. She looked up at her new companion. "Oh no, I was just, uhm, it's just something I do to pass the time." She explained sheepishly as she picked up one of her origamis. "And I know who you are, Clarke."

"Right. Okay, shall we talk about what kind of input we want to present for our report?"

"I have some ideas that we-"

"Wait, sorry, but your finger is bleeding, I have a plaster," Clarke rummaged through her bag to find a pack, "here."

Lexa was mortified for a split second but then blushed and giggled. Finally after treating her small wound she wondered aloud, "you would think that I'd be more careful with my fingers as I do play for the other team."

Getting the message, there was a twinkle in Clarke's eyes when she locked gazes with Lexa. "I mean, It would be a disservice to us all if I would let you injure your hand if I could help prevent it."

~

Lexa was fidgety. She couldn't help her incessant squirming and twitching. She had to make quick small movements with her hands, even though there's no actual reason for her to do it. Lexa was fidgety and after knowing her for weeks, Clarke came to the realization that the girl's most preferred way to stop herself from fidgeting was to fold a paper. She folded cranes, boats, flowers, and even a unicorn that one time Lexa was waiting for her next class to start. But Lexa's favorite was the aeroplane.

Their professor was discussing something about a lesson Clarke had no interest with when Lexa tapped her pen against the wooden desk.

"I always thought you were like a drummer of some indie band or something." Clarke confessed as she watched Lexa. "With all your random tappings, you know."

Lexa shot her a confused look, not getting what Clarke was saying.

Clarke laughed, "that. I always notice you do that. You fidget a lot, Lexa."

"Oh," Lexa quietly said. "I'm sorry if I distract you. It's a bad habit I've acquired since I don't know when. I'm not even aware of my own movements most of the time."

"Don't worry. I think it's cute." And then, a wink.

Oh indeed.

If Clarke noticed the blush creeping on Lexa's cheek, she didn't say anything about it.

~

Later that night, Lexa recalled the little talk she had with Clarke. Did the girl really notice the habit? Had her classmate always observed her? And why did the knowledge of Clarke paying close attention to her pleased her and made her insides flutter, like there were butterflies in her stomach?

~

"Do you think clouds taste like cotton candy?"

"What?"

"I said, do you think clouds taste like cotton candy, Clarke?"

It was friday and the girls were sitting on Clarke's apartment floor, clearly enjoying the downtime they had from their respective tasks.

"I heard you the first time, Lexa, I'm just wondering what in the world you are talking about." Clarke said, a trace of amusement present in her voice.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just blabbering nonsense. It's just something I used to think about when I was younger, you know. That if I could fly, the first thing I would do is taste the clouds. It sounds silly but I was fascinated. I used to fantasize about flying a lot. Like a lot, Clarke."

Clarke didn't know when it started but every time Lexa uttered her name, she felt something stir in her chest. With the way she say it like it was something sacred and Lexa was worshipping it. She wanted the girl to keep saying her name, and Lexa didn't seem to want to stop too, either.

"It's not silly," came a pregnant pause, and then "can I tell you a secret, Lexa?"

"You know you can tell me anything." That was true and Clarke knew it. Days, weeks, and months had passed since their initial meeting in the library and they had spent a lot of time together. Clarke had immediately built a connection with the other girl. She felt comfortable with Lexa and decided she liked hanging out with her. They became good friends - Lexa's friends became Clarke's and Clarke's did Lexa's - and had exponentially grown closer.

"I love the stars, Lexa. I love how they constantly shine for us. I used to be scared of the dark but I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night. I love how they're always there no matter where we look, and how people from different points of reference see the same set of stars." Lexa was looking at the girl intently and waited for Clarke to continue. "Like you, I was fascinated too. My father and I used to sit outside our house and just look at the stars. He taught me about the constellations, I remember not really getting the formation but still enjoying our time together. He also taught me that if I want to keep a secret or make a wish, I just have to tell it to the stars.

"It was easy, right? Just tell the wish to the stars. But I've always wondered if I would ever reach them and talk to them. Because as much as I love the stars, I have always been afraid of flying." Clarke was never a fan of flying. She never liked the fact that there was no boundary up there that would stop her from just drifting away. That the wind would endlessly take her to places and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She was afraid that the sky was big enough to lose her. It was an irrational fear, really, because humans couldn't fly. But it was a thought that kept a younger Clarke awake at night.

"You must think I'm a coward, no?"

"You are anything but coward, Clarke. I think you're brave."

With the way Lexa eyes softened, and that particular click on the 'k' of her name, Clarke believed her.

~

Finals week was just around the corner and they agreed to revise at Lexa's place this time.

Clarke spent the whole afternoon reading the materials their professor handed them. She'd occasionally stop to take a breather and rest her mind until she's energized again. Lexa on the other hand, was working on her paper planes. She had brought out different colored papers and a bunch of finished products were scattered around her.

"Why are you not studying and why am I the only one who is tired? I need a break. Preferably a whole week." Clarke pouted and Lexa fought the urge to pinch her cheek. Clarke was cute when she's being overly dramatic.

"That's because I'm too cool for school and you, on the other hand like learning." Lexa beamed as she passed a blue paper to Clarke. "Here, you can help me fold paper planes. It's therapeutic."

"I was thinking of watching a movie, but I guess this will do."

Things had shifted, albeit infinitesimally after the conversation they had at Clarke's apartment. Nothing major could have changed in that span of time if one would take a glance at them. But Clarke had always looked closely, as being observant was a part of her nature.

"Why are you folding so many paper planes anyway?" The blonde ask after grabbing another colored paper.

"I've always dreamt about flying, remember, it kinda comes with the territory. And besides If you really must know, I want to make a wish, Griffin. Maybe if I fold them just the right way, then they will be able to reach the stars."

And in that moment, with her breath caught in her throat and her heart on her sleeve Clarke knew.

~

Raven Reyes, Clarke's roommate and long time friend had asked Lexa to meet with her at the coffee shop one block from their campus. Armed with Raven's history of antics and schemes, Lexa had no idea what to expect.

"Hey, how did your finals go?" Lexa asked Raven once she was sitting on the booth the girl picked for them.

"You know I did really well, Woods." Raven declared boastfully. "I can't help that I'm good at everything I do." The shameful remark earned her a solid eye roll from her friend.

"Okay, Einstein. What's up? If you need cash I don't have them."

"You're such a useless lesbian, that's for sure. But no, that's not why I asked you to talk with. You know Clarke will be celebrating her birthday in two weeks and we have to do something for her." The whole college probably knew that the girl's birthday was near. Clarke was so excited she told anyone who had ears. "And I saw this post on Facebook about skydiving. They're running a promo all month long!"

Lexa's eyes went wide. "Raven! Clarke is afraid of heights," she exclaimed.

"Is she?" Lexa knew Clarke's fear of flying but the blonde didn't say she was scared of heights.

"You know, now that I think about it I'm not sure." Lexa said. "And knowing how adventurous she sometimes get, let's just hope she likes it."

~

Clarke did not like it. Not one bit. How could her friends missed the fact that her being afraid of flying also meant afraid of heights. But they got her the ticket and they planned this really thoughtful surprise and she couldn't bring herself to ruin their hard work, not to mention her own day. She looked at Lexa and saw how apprehensive the girl had become.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Clarke." Lexa said kindly, looking apologetic. "We could just skip this part and head to your apartment for lunch."

Clarke considered her options. A part of her wanted to run away as far as she can from this place, presumably with Lexa, while holding her hand. But something big had urged her to finally face her fear. The decision strengthened when she suddenly felt softness on her skin. Lexa _was_ holding her hand.

"I'm doing it." A squeeze. "Just be here when I land." Another one.

"Always."

~

"Okay, ready when you are."

This was it. After checking her vest for the hundredth time and adjusting her safety goggles she nodded her consent and Clarke, together with her guide jump off the helicopter.

She couldn't believe she was flying. And then she wasn't. She was falling. She was so close to the clouds that if she opened her mouth, she would taste it. But she did not. She was so mesmerized with the view below her that she was not able to do anything but to admire it.

She could hear her heart beat. Which in some way was weird because the wind made it impossible to hear anything other than the wind itself but Clarke heard it beat loud and clear. She felt the adrenaline kicking in. It felt good. It felt right.

And all of a sudden, she found herself not wanting this to end. But the parachute started to open, signaling her that she's close to the ground. For her, falling was better than flying in many ways. She could name a lot of reasons. But the best one was that in falling she knew that someone was willing to wait for her to descend and catch her if needed. And that someone welcomed her with open arms when she, body shaking and breath raged, landed foot on the ground.

"See, you're so brave, Clarke. You've always been." She let herself be wrapped up with the warmth that was Lexa's embrace, "happy birthday, love."

~

After celebrating until dinner and wishing Clarke a happy birthday, their friends started to leave the apartment. The birthday girl glowed looking all stunning and bright in the center of the room.

"I'm heading over to Octavia's, she's been bugging me for her quote and unquote Raven's time. Gotta grace losers like you with my awesomeness, I take my responsibility very well." Raven announced as she walked toward the door. "Happy birthday again, Princess. And see you later, Commander." Lexa had no idea how Raven came up with the nicknames but the girl had been calling them that ever since and it just sticked. With a friend like Raven, she had learned to just accept things for what they are.

Clarke hugged her friend and murmured her gratitude, "thank you so much."

And then the only person left on the apartment besides Clarke was Lexa.

"I still haven't given you your present."

"What? Lexa, no. I told you you don't have to give me anything."

"I know, but I want to." Lexa retrieved a small box and held it tightly. "Do you remember when you asked me why I was folding too many planes and I told you it was because I had a wish?"

Does she remember? More like how could she forget? "Yes."

"Here." She handed the box to Clarke, "open your gift."

Lexa seemed nervous. A look that Clarke rarely saw on the other girl. Something was about to happen and she was about to find out.

A neatly folded paper plane was placed inside the box. Nothing unusual if one would take a glance at it. But then nothing is ever not special when it came to Lexa and Clarke had always looked closely.

She noticed a scribble on the rather wrinkled-free origami and picked it up. "Lexa, there's something in it. Can I unfold it?" The other girl only ever had to nod.

With slightly shaky fingers, Clarke disassembled the paper plane. She felt a slight sting and realized she had a paper cut. It was so reminiscent of their first meeting many months ago and an involuntary giggle escaped her mouth. "We and our fingers," she showed Lexa the small wound before continuing. The surface was devoid of any smudge and then she flipped the paper. Clarke finally saw what had caught her eye. A set of writing. Her heart beat. Erratically.

"I want to tell the stars, the beauty that you are." Lexa read a loud what was on the paper.

"Lexa... I."

"Let me finish, please. Otherwise I would lose my nerve. You're the brave one in this relationship, remember." Clarke heard the word relationship and her mind reeled while Lexa tried to make the situation light. "All my life, Clarke, I've been content with what I have. I tried to make the best out of everything and I thrived. I couldn't wish for anything more. I worked so hard to get what I need and achieve my goals without depending on anyone or asking for things I knew I deserve. I never wanted anything in my life, you know. I never wanted anything, until I met you.

"And when you told me about the stars that one time, about wishes and secrets, I knew I had to at least try." Lexa's gaze on Clarke never wavered, she continued, "I was supposed to fly this one when I get home, and that this night's supposed to be my chance, but after watching you skydive this morning, when I was waiting for you to land, all I could think about is how you bring lightness in to my life, and how you make me feel safe. How you're always there, and how I always see you, Clarke. I realized then that you are my star. And you've always been all along."

Clarke had been mesmerized by the girl standing in front of her that it took a few seconds before what Lexa had said registered in her mind. When it did she gave a smile so bright it could rival the sun. She had no idea how she was able to breathe, let alone speak. She said what was on her mind all day, "I wanted you to catch me when I fall. Only you."

Lexa beamed just as bright, "I wanted to fly the plane to reach the stars in the sky, but I guess I can always make a wish upon a falling star."

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the line "I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night" and all credit goes to its creator. I loved it so much I just cant not include it in the fic.


End file.
